


Stolen Touches

by paperguns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/paperguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back on it, Mikasa cannot remember when the last time she held, just held, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Touches

Thinking back on it, Mikasa cannot remember when the last time she held, just held, Eren. Punches and throws do not count, no matter how many she has bestowed upon him for his recklessness. All in all, she surmised that she hasn’t even held his hand yet.

Even though they grew up together, they were never really affectionate in the sense that they didn’t hug or hold hands. Eren was much too stubborn and didn’t care for things like that while Mikasa, well she has certainly thought about those things but she never really acted on it.

They were given a short break from training, which was a nice respite. The others chose to rest it off and Eren was one of them, picking out a sweet spot under a tree to rest his weary limbs after days of rigorous training.

That was how Mikasa found him, deeply slumbering under the cool shade, just like the old times. Mikasa let herself relax, thinking back on the past.

Eren never snored, or at least Mikasa never heard him. Deep breaths rumbled from his chest, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Large expressive eyes remained closed, eyelashes fanning out and casting shadows on his cheeks. Mikasa watched him sleep, trying to match her breathing with his, remembering.

Her hand rose and tentatively rested on his hand that lay on his chest. Mikasa could feel the slight beating of his heart, the warmth of his skin against hers. She moved, twining her fingers with his, trying to acquaint herself to the grooves on his palm and the roughness of his fingers from years of hard work.

Her eyes rose to his face and she could feel her chest tightening. _How I wish everything can stay this way _..__

She slowly untangled her hands from his, brushing away stray strands of hair that wandered into his eyes before leaving silently, content with stolen touches.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote way back when the anime just started. A small thing I wrote when I was hit by some eremika feels one rainy day.


End file.
